


i just wanna know you better

by greylining (grey_lining)



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute Liam, F/F, Football Player Louis, Girl Direction, Hipster Harry, Hipster Zayn, I Don't Even Know, Niall is a Good Friend, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_lining/pseuds/greylining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Girl Direction college AU, where Harry settles down faster than she thought she would, Zayn finds living, breathing art, Louis plays to win, championships and hearts, Liam is so confused, and Niall is the bestest. Yes, that is now a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just wanna know you better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlenoona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlenoona/gifts).



> title credit: everything has changed - taylor swift ft. ed sheeran  
> the pov's are of louis and liam and they alternate, which i hope isn't too confusing, just this is kind of equally ziam and larry, so...  
> i don't have a beta or anything, so if i make mistakes, i am awfully sorry, i am trying.  
> i am a british pakistani, so i tried to cover as much as that culture as i could, becasue representation is explicitly valuable.  
> the boys, or girls it seems, are in a british college, so that comes before uni, and it's for two years, from ages seventeen to eighteen  
> also, i have mixed some genders around and that, because i wanted to balance the whole girl to boy proportion out, idk, it felt right, also louis and zayn are mainly mates with boys, as you can imagine.  
> also, zayn has metallic grey-blonde hair and it's long, there's a fan-art which fueled me to add this in, i'll try to find it.  
> 

As the white thread of dawn broke the tapestry that was the not-so-night sky, Louis Tomlinson stirring in her sleep, came to an unnerving realisation; today the new football captain was going to be picked after a summer’s worth of the team’s vivacious coach, Mr Winston. This woke Louis right up, at about half five in the morning of her first school day. Oh well, Louis thought, there was no point trying to get to sleep now that that particular thought had penetrated her mind. Her soft duvet crumpled as she attempted to lay on her back, her glazed eyes glued to the ceiling. Her second year at Rivet Sports and Grammar College was going to start today.

Rivet Sports and Grammar College was a respectable college situated in West Yorkshire, specialising in specifics it seemed, as students always found the perfect course subjects for themselves. Louis had come at peace with the constant chaos and the roaring success of her first year, she had studies her arse off and practiced like a demon everyday in the pitch, made few yet, faithful friends and if she wanted the same satisfaction this year, so be it. She believed she could actually do well. She could sail smooth through her second year and anchor straight at the Women's Football University in Leeds. Her dream of playing football professionally was the only thing that kept her grounded the previous year, compared to her high school days, where Louis would get threatened with a suspension close to every month because of her regular flunking and 'couldn't care less' attitude.

Louis couldn't wait to see Zayn again today. Zayn Malik, who had spent the summer holidays in Pakistan, was Louis best friend and during high school they were more partners in crime and each others confidants more than anything else. Zayn was fiercely loyal, she's never start unnecessary fights if somebody provoked her, however, if some bastards even raised an eyebrow at her friends everybody would get ready for defense-mom-mode Zayn. It was kind of adorable Louis thought, the way she didn't let anybody shit about her mates. Especially Louis. Zayn's brief humour complimented Louis' dry wit and unfiltered sarcastic remarks and they had thew best times together, whether it was studying (Zayn was one of those Arty-English Tumblr hipsters) or stealing cigarettes off of Zayn's older brother, Daniel, two years ago (they could get their own now, thank you very much).

There was also Niall, who happened to be best friends with everybody on campus and their champion beer-supplier during their vigorous, however, infrequent, college parties. Louis held a soft spot for the Irish girl, loving her like a little sister, often ruffling her cropped fake blonde locks. Her other mates would be there too; there was Stan who Louis has known since she was in nappies, seeing as he had lived next door and their mum were both budding nurses in the big city hospital; there was Oli, who studied with Louis, as well as kept her in check and Danny and Ant Riach, who, if she were being completely honest were more Zayn's childhood friend's, but were always up for a kick about with the lad, unlike Zayn herself, who would light her Marlboro and sit on the bleachers, brooding prettily, fumbling with her mp3 or filling up countless pads with intricate and abstract drawings.

Just thinking about her friends, which were as good as family in her eyes, brought a hazy smile to Louis' face. Yep, this year was looking to be a good one.

 

***

 

Stalling at the front of the prestigious college, Liam was glad for her white blouse that showed off her shoulders and cut off jean shorts; her outfit fitted right into what majority of the other female students were wearing, smart-casual clothing, although she had spotted somebody in their nighties, and another group of freaks with pink, green and what looked like a cross between orange and gold hair. Mentally noting to avoid abnormally hair-coloured weirdos, Liam turned around, her eyes skimming the vast, vibrant crowd, which was making its way towards the outer assembly hall, for Harry. It all seemed futile, if Liam was being honest with herself, Harry was one of those wandering, loopy hipster types and she was never really anywhere. 

Transferring into rivet one year into college wasn't a seemingly good idea, but Liam could hardly help it if her father, the formidable Geoff Payne, had moved to Yorkshire because of some work stuff she didn't even try to understand, forget clarify. Harry's mum happened to want a fresh start with her new, loving husband, Robin, so the fact that both Harry and Liam had been in the same school and were moving to the same town in another part of the country inevitably brought them closer together, and they discovered they had a lot more in common: patronising older sisters, the struggle of finding the perfect clothing size due to their long long legs and their questioning sexualities. Although, Liam was sure she was more supporting Harry's abandonment-of-dicks crisis, and that she herself was bi-curious, and she didn't really want to be loved by a girl, no matter how irresistible the temptation. 

"Hey" said Harry, appearing out of nowhere. As she does. She hugged Liam, her coconut-scented curls cascaded down her back, held away from her eyes by a black hipstery-fedora (Liam might have to get one of those), the familiarity came back to Liam, and she squeezed her arms around Harry tighter. Harry, finally leaning out of the hugs, still had her arms draped around Liam when she asked, "Where are we supposed to go now?" practically drawling the words. 

"This way." Liam pointed towards the assembly and tugged Harry behind her into the direction of the crowds. As they waited in line, Liam checked to see if Harry was wearing something school-appropriate, despite being close friends with Harry, Liam couldn't yet trust Harry to not come to school in a novelty stripper outfit. Also, she didn't want flirty Harry to be groped by hormone-ridden filthy teenage boys or teased by the college's 'it-girl' for being too kooky. Harry was wearing a rather gorgeous floral skater dress, which accentuated her soft curves, and tan ankle-boots, her lips were pinker than pink, and her forest-green eyes shone with excitement ad adventure, although she was barely wearing any make-up. Liam knew this had more to do with the fact that she couldn't find any make-up that didn't test on animals in their local drugstore, than because she was some luxury-renouncing hippie, in fact Harry loved to dress-up. At seventeen year Harry would still come to Halloween parties as a Disney princess. Although she still managed to make them look sexy, much to Liam's and her mother's chagrin.

"Liam Payne and Harry Styles?" an inquiring voice called out and Liam looked up to see a rather tall bespectacled man, who had just come out of the staff room gripping a piece of paper in his hand. Harry waved at him cheerily and he made his way towards the girls. "Good morning, girls.I am Mr. Dillion. You ladies are new here, so today, instead of participating the beginning of year assembly, you'll be having a little introductory session with me. You girls will receive your locker numbers, timetables, shown where the canteen is and so forth." Liam followed Mr. Dillion, with Harry hot on her heels, into a room that was grandiosely labelled 'College Guidance Office'. Liam felt little ripples of relief sweeping over her body, she was so worried she and Harry wouldn't know where to go and that they'd get lost or even stuck in the toilets, there could have been a fire and they wouldn't have been regis-

"Ladies, take a seat." Mr. Dillion's cool voice shook Liam out of her panicked reverie. "Now, shall we begin?"

 

***

 

Zayn came back from Pakistan with blonde/grey hair. And a fucking nose-ring. As well a couple more tattoos. On her hands. A little more prominent tan lines, which complimented her hair if anything and made her look a little healthier, compared to her usual paleness. Louis watched her make her way down the hall after their dull morning assembly to her locker, which was situated right next to Louis', a convenience she always appreciated. Other students stood back when she walked down the hall, Zayn had a reputation of being a low-key bad ass and she high-key looked stunning. After Zayn set her small leather backpack on the floor, Louis flicked her eyebrows at her, and Zayn shrugged. 

"I thought it looked sick - so I did it."she said non-commitedly. Louis shook her head fondly, this was a typical Zayn thing to come out with. Pulling her into a side-hug, Louis told Zayn that blondes really didn't have more fun and Zayn shoved her back playfully, pouting. 

"Louis?" a deep voice interupted them and Louis turned to see Stan, whose eyes were gleaming ... wait was that excitement? "You need to see this. Zayn, you come too." Biting her lips, Louis followed Stan's tall figure down the crowded hall after setting the books the needed for her lessons in her arms.

"Stan?" she inquired, after a while. "What's going on?" Louis hated not knowing things. Stan didn't say anything, just pulled Louis in front of the college's notice board.

"You're captain, Louis." he said pointed out her name blazoned in bold next to 'FOOTBALL TEAM: CAPTAIN'. Louis dropped her books and Stan added in a whisper, 'You made it, Tommo.' This was everything Louis could have wished for, she was giddy with excitement as she jumped into Stan's arms. He hugged her back tighter, laughing, and Louis felt the satisfaction of happiness rest in her chest. She felt like she was glowing, her smile never fading. Zayn looked pretty pleased, too.

"Good on you, Lou." she said, rubbing her back in congratulations. "And you, Stan, look at this, you're the goalie." Stan hummed, a blush colouring his dark cheeks.

'Yeah, I need to go tell Natalie." he murmured, leaving the girls waving goodbyes, their cheeks still rosy from the hangover of excitement.

"What's happening here, Lou?" Niall's sweet Irish brogue was unmissable and upon sight Louis pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, which Niall gladly reciprocated with added enthusiasm, oblivious to the two figures standing behind Niall.

"Guess who's this year's football captain?" Louis practically trilled, and as Niall jaw dropped Louis looked to the ground, obviously pleased at Niall's reaction.

"You little fucker!" Niall said, poking Louis' stomach to which Louis threw back her head in laughter. "I've watched all of your matches since you were blimming nine; I knew this was gonna happen." 

"So I'll be cheering for you then?" asked a different voice all together, it was a little deep and gravelly, like Zayn's, but much more musical. She glanced up (why was this voice-bearer so tall, goddamn it) just in time to hear the most beautiful girl she had seen animatedly tell her and Niall she had joined the cheer squad. Louis watched her speak, transfixed. Maybe it was the excitement of the football news, but everything seemed to blur for Louis. The girl (Curly, Louis decided, the girl's long luscious brown curls seemed to make up most of her frame) had exquisite lashes, that grazed her cheeks every time she blinked, making her crystal green eyes seem even more alluring. Her lips were soft and sinfully pink, moving deliciously when she talked. She talked with her hands, Louis notice and if that wasn't endearing enough, the dimples did it for Louis.

Holding her hand out, Louis smiled, catching Harry's attention, "I'm Louis Tomlinson.", she said and Harry held her hand.

"Hey, Louis." said Curly, her voice reminding Louis of silk, sultry and soft. "I like you socks." she said slowly, Louis looked to the ground in confusion, she wasn't wearing any socks with her VANS, was she? As Louis' hair fell in her face as she looked down, Harry bent down, body sliding up to Louis', lips skimming along her ear. "My name is Harry Styles and this year I am going to be your very personal cheerleader, is that okay Captain Tomlinson?" Louis' head turned a little up and Harry's hand grazed across her stomach, leaving a wake of autumn butterflies in her stomach. Louis choked and took a a step back, her hand still intertwined with Harry's tattooed one. Harry's dimpled smirk told Louis all she needed to know. 

Louis looked over to where Zayn was talking to another tall girl,who had come with Harry. Zayn was pointing at her Batman badge, the girl had her hands on Zayn's jean hoodie jacket. Drat. Why did Zayn have to be such a sucker for super-heroes? And soft docile eyes? It seemed Louis was going to see at lot of Harry and the cute brunette that was with Zayn.

Shit. It seemed this year wasn't going to be so easy after all.

 

***

 

Liam was so glad she had bumped into Niall coming out of the guidance officer's room. Niall had been rapturously welcoming, innocently cheeky and quite loud. Liam suspected it was the Irish in her. Her care-free personality and kindness swept Liam away, so did her tactileness, quite literally, when she gave Liam a fierce hug before her first lesson started, after sharing mobile numbers with everyone. Liam had also become quickly acquainted with Zayn and Louis as well, who Harryt seemed to be eye-fucking.

Liam had picked the Midwifery route so she had up to four lessons a day and Wednesdays off, her subjects included Health and Social Care, Biology, Sociology and English Language. Harry, on the other hand, had picked an alternative route, with subjects like Psychology, Gender and Sexuality, Philosophy and English Literature. They had decided they would see each other at lunch times and were quite happy to meet up at weekends.

Liam was now making her way to the school gates at 3:15pm after an exhausting day of new schedules, impossible-looking homework and enormous folders. Harry had joined the sewing club AND the cheer squad, meaning she had after school meetings twice a week; including today. Liam just ran cross country on Saturday mornings. Harry busy routine meant that Liam had to walk home alone twice a week.

As she walked out of the school gates her eyes caught Zayn leaning against a wall in a near and surprisingly clean backstreet and smoking. Liam's feet seemed to make their way over to her in their own accord towards Zayn's lithe figure.. When Zayn saw Liam she smiled and beckoned her closer.

"You don't mind, do you?" Zayn inquired, hinting at her cigarette, beneath dark, dense lashes. Liam gently prised the stick out of Zayn's bony fingers, put her lips around it, exactly where Zayn's had been, and blew a neat ring into the autumn air. She turned around, slightly smug, to face a gaping Zayn. "I didn't know you smoked." Zayn said, elbowing her cheekily, "I thought you were supposed to be a cute Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes." Liam laughed, leaning her head back onto the wall.

"I started smoking last year, I'm not addicted or anything, I suppose it helps it helps with the stress." Liam shrugged whilst explaining herself.

"Well, not to be rude, but I'm sure your lessons have finished for the day, so why are in an alley with me , smoking?" Liam really didn't know how to respond to Zayn's earnest expression , but something about her gentle expectancy made Liam tell her the truth.

"I have to walk home alone and I'm going to an empty house." she said picking up her bag, "My dad works til seven and because it's my mum's first day, she's staying there late." "But I'd better be off." Liam smiled a goodbye. "Thanks for the fag.", she turned around, making her way out of the street. 

"Here." called out Zayn from behind her. "I'll walk you home." she had now managed to run and catch up to Liam.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Liam interjected, grabbing Zayn's shoulders. "It's okay. I'll manage." Zayn shook her head, taking Liam's hands off of her shoulders and holding them tightly in her hands. 

"I'm am going to take you to your house and you can't stop me." she said petulantly, bopping Liam's nose, leaving her in a fit of giggles. "Come on." So Liam tugged Zayn towards the roads, loving how their fingers inter-twined perfectly. 

"Let's go." said Liam, barely containing her happiness. And that's all she knew as she walked home, shoulders casually colliding with Zayn's, leaving crackles of electricity firing like sparks around them. The sparks were lazy mimics of the twinkling in Zayn's eyes, the likes of which Liam had never seen before.

Liam arrived home with a soft satisfaction in an otherwise unfamiliar home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Come and hit me up on [Tumblr.](http://www.begoodbenice.tumblr.com)  
> Like, I'm sorry, I don't know how to hyperlink. Yet. It's a working progress, what can I say?  
> 


End file.
